Prom Night
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: The Weast Eastmen Prom is soon. Simon and Theodore want to ask Jeanette and Eleanor. But what if when Alvin is afraid to ask Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you know that monday is prom night?" jeanette said.

"No!" eleanor said, surprised.

"I hope Simon asks me" jeanette said dreamily.

"and Theodore me" eleanor said dreamily.

The two girls snatched from their day dreaming when they realized that all their big sister sat quietly and nervously. Jeanette and Eleanor came a devilish smile.

They ran quickly to brittany´s page. Jeanette on the left side. Eleanor on the right side.

"And ..." jeanette said.

"And...?" brittany asked.

"And ...with who are you going to the prom?" eleanor asked.

"I do not know" brittany answer.

"I give you a suggestion" eleanor said.

"Alvin and Brittany sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" eleanor sing and brittany begang to chase her littel sister.

_At Chipmunk Home ..._

"Did you know that prom night is on Monday?" simon said to his brothers.

"I will ask eleanor" theodore said with a smile.

"Yes I will ask jeanette" simon said.

Alvin said nothing he throw a littel red ball against his closet door.

"and Alvin ... simon asked.

"I will not go to the prom, I hate that romantic junk" alvin said.

"But you can ask britany" theodore said.

"And what is when she says no!" alvin said , and going to theodore angry.

"Forget it! Never!" alvin yelled through the house.

**Alvin and Brittany have problems what regards the prom. I try to update soon but i have school tomorrow. **

**Pleas Review.**


	2. Will you go to the Prom with me?

**Sorry that I do not update so long. But i have school it´s hard when we have test´s and other things to do homerwork... **

**But i am back. with a new chapter of "Prom Night" **

_At school..._

It was formed a circle around brittany. All the guys had only one question:

Want to go to the prom with me brittany?

Alvin and the others stared at them from the football.

In alvin came a new feeling ... blind fury. Finally going off the boyz by brittany. all heads below. Brittany with a smile.

Rayan noticed was alvin jealouse. You could read from his face.

Rayan gave alvin a slap and alvin awak from his troughts.

"Man are you jealous?" rayan said to alvin.

"No, how did you get it?" alvin asked him.

"you look like that!" xander interjected.

"Look at all the losers. Brittany gave that a basket" rayan said.

"And ... and what should I do ?"

"What should you do? Move you´re ass and ask her!" Xander said.

"I did not want this to prom! Which are only for the crush!" alvin said.

"As if you´re not in love with her!" rayan said.

"I´m not in love with her!"

"Oh really?" Xander said played with a surprising expression.

"Why do you say then :

She looked in the cheerleader uniform hot

She looked in his pink out-fit beutiful

and your new favorite color is pink

And ... jealousy to provide short.

"Or are you want to brittany with someone else at the prom kissing?" rayan said, but alvin are not listening he stand up and walking to brittany.

"Hi Brittany" alvin said nervous.

"alvin" brittany said with a smile almost ... seductive.

"I wanted to ask you ... äähhm.."

"Yes ... brittany said, still smiling.

"Want .. want you to.. g..go to the prom with me?" alvin said.

"Oh, I would love alvin"

"Really!" alvin said happy.

"Yes ... but you´re too late, I going with someone else" brittany said and going away.

Alvin was in Shok.

**Oh poor alvin. I try to update soon. Pleas Review.**

**Love you all :)**


	3. I Will Know It!

Three days and then is the Prom. Brittany had told no one with who she goes.

"Brittany , pleas say it!" rachel says to her Best friend.

"No it is a secret , how many times must i tell you that?"

"I don´t know?" Rachel says with a thoughtful face.

"NOW SAY IT!" Rachel screamed.

"NO" brittany screamed back.

"Ok ... hear Rachel I don´t want to fight about that rachel you´re my best friend.

"Ok, I let myself be surprised" rachel said with a flat smile.

The bell rang.

"Oh I have to go to Sport bye!" brittany said quickly and run away.

Alvin came from the french room and going to Rachel.

"And?"

"Nothing she did not want to say" Rachel said sadly.

"Try again after the break!" alvin says.

"When you want to know it then ask brittany yourself!"

"I Can´t!" alvin says quikly.

"Why?" rachel asked.

"Because.. I Love she ok! Alvin screamed and covered his mouth what he had said. Rachel´s eyes are wide open.

"You.. you love brittany" she whispered still in surprised.

"Yes ... rachel pleas did say to No one and very special to Brittany I know she did feel The Same about me" avin said.

"Ok I Tell it to No one but why are you think Brittany don´t feel the Same way about you?" rachel asked.

"I think it because it´s true" alvin says.

"Aha, and why did Brittany told me she loves you!" now it was rachel the covered her mouth.

"What?... Alvin says, and a smile came on his face.

It´s what to late revenge could not take them back. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Yes she loves you"

"And what about me she loved?" alvin asked smiling still. The tought that the beautiful hot brittany miller loved him was a reason for him to smile.

I tell you only three things no more because Brittany is my best friend"

"Ok..

1. She love your body ... she think your hot"

2. She loves it as you sing ... she says she could melt at the thought

3. She loves your eyes ... honey brown"

"I can think of a lots of things what I love about brittany ... alvin says and begins to start daydreaming.

"Than say it to me," Rachel said with a smile.

"What you? no you´re a girl!" alvin says and go to his football buddies.

Rachel was alone in the hall.

_I do not understand why brittany love him so much? _rachel think and go to cheerleading.

_Later ..._

"And that had rachel told you!" rayan said surprisingly.

"Yes" alvin said proudly.

"Man the hottest chipette of the school are in love with you" rayan said.

"I know" alvin said smiling.

"But then why brittany says she have a date if they already loves you?" xander asked.

"That´s a good question," says Alvin.

"Maby it has no date and has only afraid. that everyone else think she is the singel ladie" xander said.

"But what if they but a date has?" alvin asked.

"Well actually it´s not logical" xander says.

"I mean if she loves you and is with someone else that´s stupid and brittany is anything onther then dumb"

"Yeah ... she is hot" alvin says with a smile.

Rayan had an idea.

"Alvin after the football game tonight you can go into the locker brittany is always the last" rayan said.

"And I do?" alin asked.

"What should you do?"Go to her show her your charm then if she loves you then it will be uncomfortable for she," he said.

"I will not hurt brittany" alvin said with a sad face.

"You are not hurt her just go to her ask her with your charm voice with who she goes. She needs to feel uncomfortable that brings she to say everything to you"

"I don´t know... alvin said.

Xander interjected.

"Dude! Want you that you are on the prom without a date and watching brittany and her date kissing?" xander asked.

On alvin´s face came colour and a angry look as in his had came pictures off brittany kissing with a ...

_Nobody Takes my Girl! _alvin tought.

"I Do It!"

**(Alvin Pov) **

_After the Game_

For rest of the day and now came to me only pictures of every boy I knew kissing with brittany. Every picture make me more angry.

I stand front of the locker room of the Cheerleader. Brittany was the only one that was in there.

_Now we will see who is the Lucky one ..._

**(Brittany Pov) **

"You now im dressing" I say it to alvin.

"I did not Know" he said with a smile and looked at my body.

I was already in my pink skirt. But i still wear the top of the cheerleader uniform where you can see the belly.

And Alvin was wearing his triko.

_God... he looks hot_

"It looks god" alvin says and come closer to me, I took my pink shirt around my belly to cover. But alvin took it and throw away.

He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer.

"Alvin what are you doing?" I asked.

What I always wanted to do" he says and came closer to my face.

My eyes are close now.

I could feel his breath.

_Oh God pleas._

But ...

"Hey Britt, what are you doing so long...

Rachel came into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Uh no no I´m coming" I say and going with rachel outside.

**(Alvin Pov)**

I was alone in the locker room.

_Man Rachel why god I have almost brittany kissed._

_I find out with who are brittany goes to the prom. _

_No one take my girl._

**Man! almost had Alvin and Brittany Kissed! **

**Review Pleas**

**I Trying to update soon. The Prom is soon.**


End file.
